The Last: A Bleach Fan-Fic
by DarknessFrosted
Summary: Okay, I posted these on WattPad/Quizilla, and all that. I really hope you guys like it, and give me feedback for this story. I am new here, FYI, but I do know the ropes, I have used this site without signing up and all. Also, I DON'T OWN BLEACH. I OWN THIS STORY, I OWN MY OC YUI. NOTHING ELSE!
1. Prolouge

~Epilogue~ ~30 Years Before Ichigo Became A Substitute Soul Reaper~ Eyes flashed as the girl ran, her foot steps thundering in her ears as she raced forwards through the cool air that was nipping at the skin the small girl showed through her tattered clothing. Only a few hours ago her family was safe, for the moment. The little girls, seemingly only 8 now, had witnessed her family's murder. Why? Because her family wasn't exactly a typical family, they are not human, the only way there race survives is by having a family, so none of them stem from mortal souls, and neither are they soul reapers. They are powerful, their powers are seemingly alike in some ways to soul reapers, but there was a huge difference. At full power, the race is around 2 to 3 times stronger than a captain. What are they? They actually do not have a name for what they are, being as nobody actually knows they exist except for a small rare few, but they refer to themselves as Nekos for their appearance. They all have cat-like features, showing a tail and ears, nimble and usually short in stature. The men chasing her had somehow seen there differences, that they tried so desperately tried to hide. Her parents shoved her out, and ended up being murdered, as the girl watch in the window. Now why were these humans able to kill the two parents? They had sworn to not use any powers over a regular soul with nothing and unable to protect themselves, and so they did not fight with the strength of their kind. Though the men had somehow seen the little child standing in the window and chased after her, but luckily she wasn't without training and had taken off. She now was the last of her ancient kind, and was now also, alone. her tail whipped around behind the poor child and her ears were pinned on her head. She forced her legs to move through the forest, but suddenly, she was forced to stop. A giant wall she had not noticed now stopped her from continuing. She had never actually been this far away from home, and little did she know that, behind this wall, was the 13 court guard squads. She focused her mind, using a technique taught to her, and suddenly, the child appeared on the other side of the wall. Looking around in amazement, she noted that this place looked much better than the district she was ultimately from. She gathered her thoughts as the moonlight glinted off her white hair, her red eyes shining as she sped down and hallway-like path. No matter how hard the child tried, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering back to her now deceased family she left behind, and also, no matter how hard she tried to, she couldn't keep from having small tears drip down her face. She had run so far now, her legs were hurting her, and she didn't want to move at all, as she slowed to a walk she finally noticed the moon was disappearing over the horizon. Her mind reeled in question on where she could hide, since she knew that she couldn't be seen, not yet anyways. Before she could even put forwards any actions to hiding, two figures stepped around the corner of the hallway, and stopped when they caught sight of the abnormal child standing before them. The girl just started to back away from the men in fear. She noted their appearance, they were wearing black kimonos with a white coat like thing on as well. One stepped forwards curiously at the little child. The child in question looked up fearfully, at the man that had stepped forwards. His hair was long, falling over his shoulders, white in color with brown soft eyes. For some reason, the girl decided not to run as of yet, maybe it was the pain that was in her legs or exhaustion radiating from her that made her do so but she had no clue. The man bent gingerly down to the cat-like child's height, and looked softly at the obviously afraid, shaken, and slight tattered looking girl. "What are you doing here, child?" He questioned in a soft tone that for some reason settled the girl down just a little. "I-I was running.." She replied cautiously, wondering why he seemed so nice. She always had to hide her appearance, and the one time she didn't the kids around her started calling her names and throwing rocks at the poor little kid, and soon after the family moved."From what?" He questioned, and once again his voice was completely soft and welcoming. "T-the men…" She answered and the man kneeling in front of her had noticed that she flinched, a look of complete pain flashed across her face and then disappeared again, one that shouldn't have to pass a seemingly innocent little girl. "Did they do something to you? Those men?" He questioned, and her face twisted fully this time of pain this time, she decided to answer. "They killed my family, 'cause were not normal…" Was the small ones answer. The man looked slightly shocked at this piece of information. "Whats your name?" He asked, looking at the girl in pure sympathy and warmth, and the girl now wasn't as afraid anymore, she trusted him, somehow. "I'm yui." was the small ones answer to the soft questioning. "Well, Yui, I'm Jushiro." He responded with a warm smile. "How about I take you someplace safe?" He asked the child, praying the little girl would follow him to the first division. "O-okay then.." Yui responded to the question. The walk to this supposed safe place was long, and the little girl was drained of energy. Noticing her fatigue, Jushiro bent down to the child that now walked beside him and scooped her up, holding the tired girl in his arms gently. The man was, and has usually been, good with children, I mean his Zanpakuto are two kids, and his heart was wrenched seeing this poor unique child. Finally, upon arriving at the head captains office, he knocked lightly on the large wooden doors, hoping for quick entry. "Come in!" The voiced boomed on the other end of the door. Setting the girl down on her bare feet, he opened the large doors and walked in. The childs red eyes wandered nervously around the room, the large open wall with a small fence caught the child's eyes first, noticing the suns arrival over the horizon, before the child turned her attention sheepishly towards the seeming very old man that was seated behind a desk. "Why have you brought a child to my office, Captain Ukitake?" He questioned the man as the little girl looked around, still slightly fearful of being around here. "Head Captain, I found this child inside the walls of the soul society, she says that she was running, and her family was killed. I was wondering if you knew why this child's family was targeted." He responded, and the little girl, though the man hadn't noticed her full appearance since she was hiding her appearance behind him. He looked down at the fearful child and coaxed her out. Upon finally realizing her appearance, head captains eyes opened out of surprise. He knew of this elusive kind, and if she said her whole family was murdered, it meant that this must be the last child of this rare family of a powerful but small race. He knew that there were a few living in hiding so nobody knew their existence and they could not be used for their power."It seems who have caught the last of a rare kind. Do you know what I speak of, child?" He questioned, trying to make sure that he was correct when he saw the cat-like child before him. "Y-yes I do.." Was the childs reply as she looked now curious, and a little less fearful. "What are you talking about, head captain?" Jushiro questioned the superior, and Yamamoto told him about the childs forgotten race. When they finished talking about the child, Jushiro decided to ask where she would stay. "Where will Yui stay, may I ask?" He questioned curiously. "I am not sure as of yet." Was the reply. Having gotten bored a while into the explanation she was looking over the railing at the now visible blue sky. "Do you think I could take her in?" The man asked, looking at the white haired little girl. Her red eyes glanced back at the two, questioningly. She actually kinda hoped the man before her could take her in, she felt safer around him, like she could trust him."You can take her in, it is obvious she trusts you, but you must not tell others of what she is." Was his reply and the little girl sighed, and her ears were no longer pinned to her head, they were swiveling around in curiosity as they left the 1st division. [Authors Note: If it wasn't to clear, Yui's appearance is long, abnormally white hair with blood red eyes, and of course she has cat ears positioned on her head and all, when she gets older, as in the next chapter, she will be around 5'3'', and all that stuff, and she will have her hair around waist length, and will have a hourglass body, yadayadayada, its time for me to stop my idiotic rambling. buhbye!] 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Yui sighed, boredom stuck her badly. Her eyes trained around her, well large room, trying to find something to chase away the damned boredom that assaulted her. Thanks to those intruders that entered the soul society awhile ago, Yui wasn't allowed out. Head Captain didn't want her fighting or getting caught up in the intruders, though her adoptive father figure, Jushiro, told her all the news. Aizen had died, Momo had tried to kill Gin and blamed him. It really made her eye twitched to worry about it. She wanted to fight, you know, but she didn't want anyone else knowing about her. She stood and walked to the doors that exited to the back garden of her room. She glanced around at the trees of the large garden and walk over to sit herself down to think. Yui was actually good friends with Rukia, and she didn't want her to die like this. She sighed, slightly sad as she knew she was still going to Rukia's execution tomorrow, no way was anyone stopping her from seeing a dear friend, even at death. She didn't despise the intruders, they were just trying to save the poor girl, and actually, she wished she could try and save her too, but she knew she couldn't, she wouldn't show what she was, not unless something happened that she felt she needed to step into. She looked to the sky as she thought for a few moments. She hadn't told Jushiro, but she had a bad feeling about tomorrow, like something she dreaded was going to happen. She knew it was kinda stupid, but somewhat she believed it, something was going to happen. Her eyes wandered to the paleish pink sky of the setting sun. Yui loved to watch the sun set over the beautiful sakura trees that littered her back garden. The sky was shades of many light pink and orange colors, as puffy clouds sailed across, also catching on these colors and seeming turning shades. She smiled brightly now, trying to push her troubling thoughts to the back of her seemingly easily distracted mind. It was around this time that Jushiro returned from whatever captains duties as were required that day, and he would sit and visit with the young girl. Just as she thought about Jushiro, he walked out a different door to the same garden, since it was also connected to his room, and he turned to the girl and smiled at her kindly, walking over to sit beside her. "How was your day, Yui?" He questioned the girl. "I was bored. All. Day. Long." Yui said, slightly exaggerated. He smiled at the girl, noting that this behavior wasn't unusual, as Yui hated being stuck inside like this. "I know, but with the intruders out running around we don't need you getting involved and fighting, you know you can't be realised just yet, some people would try to use the powers you possess." He pointed out, his brown eyes also training on the sunset of the clear sky. "I know, I know, well I'm going to get to bed, 'night" Yui called, pushing herself to her feet with a long subdued yawn, and walking herself into her room once more. She rummaged through her drawers for her pajamas, till she found a light night gown, and pulled it over her head. Plopping herself on the bed, she pulled the blankets up tightly around her form, and closed her red eyes, awaiting sleep to take her. ~Next Morning~ Yui dragged herself tiredly from her bed, groaning that she couldn't just go back to sleep, but she knew far too well she couldn't if she tried. She pulled herself to the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothing for the day, before she turned on a hot shower to wake her up. Finishing up her shower, she stepped back out into the now steamy room to dry herself, pulling on a kimono like a regular shinigami. Her usual day, if the intruders were not here, was just walking around, since she didn't work or anything, she just talked with her friends and did nothing but laze around. Living the life right? Well, anyways, she looked out the door to see the sun a part of the way up, and she stepped onto the porch thing. There were some things, of course, that she could do that were exactly like a Shinigami. Such as flash-step, and trust me shes very fast. She pushed her nimble form forwards, heading towards sokyoku hill before Jushiro realized Yui had gone from her Reiatsu leaving the large mansion like estate that he owned. She knew if anything that those intruders were going to make a scene there, but she still wanted to see the execution, though she knew she herself couldn't help without showing everybody who she was. She pushed herself up into a tree, not to far from the Sokyoku, which was sealed to the ground, and waited, watching the stand that Rukia would be held up near the top. She knew how it would happen, though she hadn't been around to see any execution, and she knew she had to wait a long time for the arrival of the captains that would attend this. After a while of waiting in the limbs of a large tree, Rukia was finally being lifted into the air. Her eyes watched intently as the girl was hoisted up, and she couldn't help but flinch. The Sokyoku was finally released, and the girls eyes widened at the spectacle. It was unbelieveable as fire spread from the weapon, and it formed into an eagle-like fire. It was to say, a beautiful sight to see it move in the air, even if it was about to take her friend. No matter what she did, she could not tear her eyes from the scene as the fire bird pulled back, before launching itself at Rukia. Yui almost fell out of the tree in shock to see it was blocked, only a few feet from the girl, by one of the Ryoka. Her eyes widened as she saw his form blocking it behind his back like it was nothing. She was taken back, who was he? She questioned the young boys origins before she was truly shocked. The fire pulled back to try and hit him again, but what surprised her was that suddenly, though she hadn't noticed his absence, Jushiro had appeared. Yui couldn't help but watch his movements instead, and she realized what he was doing. He was destroying the Sokyoku, though she knew he had to have good reasons, she couldn't help but feel terrified for the father like figure that had been in her life for a little over 30 years. When it was destroyed, her gaze turned back to the teenager that was freeing Rukia. He broke the stand, swinging over his head and swinging down at it he freed her friend and just after, Renji came running up, looking pitifully injured, when the teenager just grinned and threw Rukia at the poor Renji. She couldn't help but snicker to herself as he was thrown back a few feet with the girl on top of him. Renji got up and moved off quickly towards the stairs that led down the hill. Her eyes then caught on the lieutenant's chasing him, and she watched as the Ryoka took all of them out without his Zanpakuto. 'I feel so conflicted, what side do I choose? I don't know if I should help Rukia or the others, I feel so torn!' Her mind battled herself as she watched as the Ryoka engage Captain Kuchiki in battle. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to Jushiro and Shunsui, who had surprisingly been a very good friend, were confronted by Yamamoto. 'NO I don't know who to help! I shouldn't get into this but I want to help Jushiro! Damn it damn it damn it all!' Thoughts flashed through her mind but she eventually settled herself on staying out of it as they left, even though it tore her apart, so she could only hope with all her heart that he had a good enough reason to not battle the head captain. As the battle between the orange haired Ryoka and the captain became fiercer, she decided she should move away from the fight more towards the edge of the tree-line by the cliff. Easily she maneuvered, never letting her feet hit the ground she spotted a dot of pink and knew it could only be one person. Finding she was right she came up behind the pink haired child lieutenant. "Hey Yachiru!" She said swinging up to the same branch. The little girl suddenly jumped at the older female and almost tackled her out of the tree, squealing and laughing in delight at her friends appearance. Yuis' breath was forced from her chest but she was able to stabilize herself on the branch, but not for long. A spiritual wave a pressure blew them both out of the tree. OOF was heard as they dropped on top of a ryoka, which had unknowingly stumbled under the two girls. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Yachiru landing half gracefully on someones head, without really hurting them, Yui on the other hand, was not so nimble. She landed on someone, completely knocking both of them to the ground. "Opp sorry!" yui laughed, jumpinging off the poor kid she landed on. "What the hell!" He growled pushing himself to his feet as Yui grinned childishly. "I said sorry kid, watch who you stand under." Yui spoke cheekily before turning serious and facing the battle. "Poor kid, probably doesn't stand a chance, though it is a surprise he made it this far." Yui spoke softly, she hated seeing death, the kid stood no chance. "The battle is getting serious, you guys should move back down the edge." Yui looked at the kid she landed on who pushed up his glasses, glinting in the sunlight. "Who are you? What would you care?" The kid spoke slightly harshly, seeming a very serious person. "My names Yui, and I don't like seeing people hurt, and I have nothing against you, in fact, I wish I could've helped," She looked at all of them slowly, most of them were human, "I am actually close to Rukia." She finished looking at them. "I kinda hope, even though I shouldn't, Captain Kuchiki gets the crap beat out of him, I mean she is his little sister, even if she was adopted into the family." Yui didn't know why she said so much, maybe she just wanted to say what she felt. "I'm Uryuu. Maybe we should get back from the battle now, its getting too dangerous." The kid she had fallen on spoke out to the group. "Thanks.. But sorry. Im staying." A orange haired girl spoke up, and everybody glanced at the girl. She seemed to be shaking slightly, almost unnoticeable as she stared intently at the battle. "Ichigo will win." she spoke with confidence, and nobody moved. "Alrighty then. Guess I'll stay a well, it seems theres a lot riding on this kid, he sounds like a good guy if you put so much trust in him." Yui decided herself to stay with the group, and turned back to the unfinished battle of pride versus protection. The battle seemed to be going quickly, suddenly a blast of lightning kid burst out swiftly, the blue light traveling far before disappearing. Yui tensed, sensing the ending of this battle was near. Suddenly, after a few seconds the Ryokas spiritual pressure changed, and Yuis eyes widened in surprise. The pressure felt more like a hollow, than a soul reaper. 'What is this kid, with his spiritual pressure like this he might actually win!' The thought ran through her head quickly as she watched the blackness encasing them. suddenly the spiritual pressure changed back to normal, back she could feel them gathering their spiritual pressure and she knew just by it that they were preparing the final blows. Suddenly they attacked each other, and there reiatsu was thrown out behind them, black against white, and slowly, they dimmed. "I guess the battle has ended, we should get up there." Yui spoked, and along with the rest of the group they started running, but even then when they got there the captain had left and the Ryoka was standing. As we approached he started falling backwards and the orange haired girl tried to catch him and ended up hitting heads. Yui winced at the pain the young kid was in as he held his head on the ground. The girl went into a hysterical apology about how sorry she was. The kid seemed surprise by his friends presence and listed them off. He pretty much ignored the girl standing slightly next to them, with Yachiru somehow there now, though she seeming left when she fell out of the tree, perched upon Yui's shoulder. "Are you okay, Orihime?" And the girl went into a hysterical explanation on how she was completely safe and got a piggy-back ride from Kenpachi. Yui snorted at this, the 11th squad captain was like a freaking mountain, but she had to admit it was fun to ride on his back, which Yui actually has with Yachiru. Ichigo looked at Yui finally and seemed confused, he had at least seen Yachiru since he fought with kenpachi, but he hadn't seen this strange cat-like female anywhere near them. "Who're you?" He question and Yui just looked down at him. "I'm Yui, and the very least of your worries. I still am surprised you beat Captain Kuchiki." Yui responded pointedly. Yachiru giggle and poked the girl in the side of her head from her shoulder. "Yeah what do you want now?" She looked at the child as the girl grinned back. "You better have brought candy, I haven't seen you in a while since you were forced to stay at Jushiro's." She looked at Yui as the young girl sighed. "Yeah I know, they didn't want me getting caught up in all this, well opps, but yes, I had a feeling I was going to run into you so I took some candy from dad, he won't notice." Yui responded as she dug through a pocket and pulled out a handful of pockie and gave it to the young kid. Then she was reminded of the battle between Yamamoto and her father and friend. She turned towards the battle and looked on with concern and slight fear written on her face. 'Please be okay.. You're the last I consider family...'She spoke in her thoughts, wishing that the battle would stop already. They were running now, almost down the Sokyoku Hill, when the message came from captain Unohana. I stopped in place as the massage played out. 'Central 46.. Massacred… Gin, Captain Tousen and captain Aizen!' Yui couldn't believe. She never really spoke to the captains Aizen and Tousen, but she had been good friends with Gin. "Could this be a trick to lure us?" The orange haired kid questioned. "No, for one the spiritual pressure of Rukia just appeared there, and I know Captain Unohana and her lieutenant they wouldn't fake something like this…" Yui said, looking up at the top. Ichigo just looked shocked, and then his eyes narrowed. "I'm going up ahead!" He snarled and began to try and go up. "Are you crazy kid?! You can barely stand!" Yui tried to stop the stubborn kid. "Nobody else is going to be able to fight captains, unless you can!" He growled at her and she froze. 'Should I go up and fight.. No, I can't. I mustn't. '.. She decided in her head. "No, fine then, but its your funeral." She snapped. When the group along with her got up there, Renji and Ichigo were incapacitated. "Rukia!" Yui gasped, but gin went forward to stop the group. She froze in place. "Why Gin? What do you have against the Rukia? Against the soul society?" Yui growed, her tail flicking back and forth behind her as she watched as the people around her dropped from his spiritual pressure. She stayed standing and glaring murderously at the man. Suddenly, because she was stupidly not looking, she finally noticed Aizen's hand inside Rukia. "RUKIA!" Yui tried to rush forwards, but had to jump back as Tousen blocked her. She growled and waited. He removed his hand, and she heard him mumble about a Hogyoku. "Gin, kill her." The sentence was the only thing she heard him say as he dropped Rukia. Suddenly Gin released his sword and before she could move to help her, her older brother blocked the attack. "Captain.. Kuchiki?" Yui questioned seriously. He looked pitifully injured, hardly able to move anymore. Everything seemed to go fast, and she couldn't do anything. She watched the former captains being lifted into the air by Menos. Suddenly, the young women was filled with rage. She needed to fight this, and she knew that when he came back, it would be bad, she could feel it. She turned and thanked her lucky stars to see Jushiro and Shunsui okay and back, but she kept turning and walked towards the head captain. "I will fight in this, Head Captain. I know when that man comes back, he won't be alone, I don't know what he might use as forces, but I will fight in this." She looked at him, seriousness written across her face, one that is there so rarely most never see it. Rangiku snorted behind her, and spoke out. "Can you actually fight Yui? I thought you weren't even a soul reaper, are you saying you are now?" She questioned, sounding disbelieving and slightly humorous."I never said I was a soul reaper. In fact, I never said what I was." She looked at Rangiku with an irk mark on her head. "Yes, in fact I think it is good for you to fight in this." The Head Captain spoke to the girl and she looked at him and nodded. "Well then what are you Yui?" Rangiku sounded really confused now. "I am the last of my kind, we call ourselves Nekos. We've been in hiding for a long long time, and when my family was murdered I ended up here, and was ordered not to show my powers, because if somebody could control me against the soul society, it would be bad." She spoke seriously to the lieutenant. (Author's Note:Im sorry its so vague, I am very far ahead of when this happened and I have short-term memory loss and can't remember many more details!) 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

YuiEnter!Welcome Yui, you can stand here if you !heheh, yeah?I would like you and Rukia Kuchiki to go back to the world of the living with the substitute soul reaper in a few days time.t find enough funny, and it was the day they supposedly were supposed to leave. A light sigh escaped the girls pink lips as she swept through her room, grabbing clothes and things she would need for later in the day before hitting the shower with a change of cloths. She quickly dried herself afterwards, pulling the clothes on and grabbing her things before heading further into the house in search of Jushiro.

Finally she entered the room containing her father-figure, though she did call him dad. It was his usual drinking room when he drank tea with shunsui. To Yui it wouldn m gone **She beamed down at the two older men before she was suffocated in a hug. She struggled to get out of shunsui's hug as she was mashed. t kill her Shunsui!**What? I** He said with a cheeky grin under his hat as she reached up and smacked him, before scurrying quickly out of the room before he could exact his revenge. **

**She walked quickly out of the house and flash-stepped to the gate to the World of The Living where her new-found friends were waiting with Rukia. Excitement rushed through her, for she has never been to the world of the living, and she beamed at the others and hopped up and down with her hands clasped together. She sang as a black butterfly flew around her as the gate opened. Her eyes widened to the dark exit, the walls looming over her cause her to become slight nervous as she followed the groups fast pace. **

**Once on the other side they appeared next to a tiny little shop, but the girl was too busy to read the sign as she sprang up using her energy to stabilize her reiatsu under her feet to float above most the buildings as she stared around in awe, before dropping neatly back to the ground. She said, her eyes shining. Rukia said, smiling brightly. She questioned curiously. ll see!**Hey hey! I can walk!Yui! Get out of the candy you don** Rukia scolded and Yui**B-but I want to by some..Oh? Whos this with you Rukia? Of course she can buy some candy!~t see his eyes, but she could see his grin. **Rukia glared at the man as he tried to smile innocently before having his fan appear in front of his face. Instantly the girl wanted to know more about him, intrigued by curiosity as he seemed a slight mystery. He whined and Yui looked between him and Rukia. m still confused, where do I buy the candy?t entered the tiny shop. Urahara answered happily. **

**Yui raised an eyebrow before walking quickly over, after pulling out the money, and handed it to him before ripping open a chocolate pocki and popping it into her mouth. She closed her eyes, savoring the flavor. m Yui,**And I** She finished curiously. m guessing your really here for Gigais right?s in hand with a cheeky grin. He threw one at both girls and Yui had to adjust her hold on the huge bag she had put all her candy in to catch the body as she smiled in excitement. The body**Awesome!..Wha-We're going shopping, but then I think we're going to head by to Urahara's to watch Ichigo train, now hurry up!t name. s called the Mall! Lets go get you some clothes!EscalatorElevatorHot Topics, and Rukia glanced at her watch on her small wrist. ** She pointed out randomly that it was around midday as they continued small talk on the way back to the tiny shop of Uraharat pay much attention to them as she followed Rukia into the shop. s spiritual pressure down stairs!t hurt at all as she caught herself before a black wave of spiritual pressure was flying at her. Guess the stupid Ichigo didn**Yui move!Eh, I know? Yout look so the hell did you just block my attack like that!? You used your hand like it was nothing!It was nothing, at least to me.I bet I could beat you easily!If I fight you, you're more likely to end up dead or injured, and you donkay?s looks became serious. t learned to control my , so I definitely am not a good trainer.t mastered her abilities. Sure, she knew how to use them, but mastering them is another thing entirely, and since she wasnt shut up till Urahara almost hit him over they head, then he went back to training as Yui just watched eating her candy silently watching the both of them. Her eyes trailed for what seemed like forever as boredom became to overwhelm her. She looked around at the large underground, well she didnt hurt anybody.

She looked towards the training Soul Reapers, that really werent know this, of course, but when she used her abilities, her eyes would turn a dead-blackish color. Suddenly she focused on just one of her many abilities, and suddenly as she did, fire erupted around her, it circled her fast like a vortex, licking orange flames that singed and turned the ground black. She took a stance, seriousness in her expression and she flicked her hand towards a large boulder positioned around fifteen feet away. The orange flames flew out surrounded the rock and it actually almost completely disintegrated. Suddenly as she did this, the wave backlashed and the fire flew back at her form, and before she could move her own fire had hit her. With a cry of pain she flew backwards as the fire vanished quickly as she flew into the side of a small cliff. **She caressed her arms which both had serious burns across them from trying to block the attack. **

**Suddenly Rukia was in front of her and she realized that she must have her her yelling about how the burns hurt. ll be fine. I just need to practice, its kinda hard to control.t really seem to convince Rukia of her being fine, since she had a grimace on her face the whole time. Ichigo was suddenly appeared there along with Urahara. Urahara spoke looking around at the black ground. Again.**Itve was forbidden when I was a child to let use my powers around anyone and I couldn** She tried to explain herself, speaking quickly. Ichigo rolled his eyes as Urahara came forwards. He spoke cheerily and they all went upstairs. **

**After Yui had bandages wrapped around her burnt arms, the all went into the living room to sit and have tea and maybe talk. Yui finally asked, since the day was coming to an end. t have room in my house..**You can always stay here Yui?Really?Of course! I have some extra then, guess I** Yui smiled in thanks before grabbing yet another candy bar and began to eat it.**


End file.
